metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Something I Don't Want to Lose
Something I Don't Want to Lose is the thirteenth chapter of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations, it revisits Mitsuzane Kureshima's past during the Forbidden Fruit Saga of Kamen Rider Gaim, and is a pseudo-tribute to Metroid: Other M. Synopsis Samus begins to question about Mitsuzane's recently unusual behavior hidden from his brother, as she forces herself to follow Mitsuzane wherever he goes in Takatora's place. Along the way, Samus is revisited by familiar acquaintances, as she and Mitsuzane band together with them to battle a returning threat. Full story to be added Characters featured In-chapter party members *Samus Aran *Mitsuzane Kureshima *Takatora Kureshima *Souji Tendou *Go Shijima (at the end of the chapter) New party members *Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) *Shotaro Hidari and Philip (Kamen Rider W) Cameo *Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim/Man of the Beginning) *Mai Takatsukasa (Woman of the Beginning) Flashback *Ryoma Sengoku (Mitsuzane) *DJ Sagara (Mitsuzane) *Kaito Kumon (Mitsuzane; Lord Baron, dream only) *Baby (Samus; Other M flashback) *Commander Adam Malkovich (Samus; Other M flashback) *Ridley (Samus) Enemies Lesser enemies *Zu-Gooma-Gu *Me-Biran-Gi *Nu-Zajio-Re *Be-Jimin-Ba *Me-Demudo-Da *Go-Jaraji-Da Bosses *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron *N-Gamio-Zeda *Kamen Rider Necrom (second encounter) *Redyue *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi New power-ups *Super Missiles *Tridoron Trivia *'Closing screen:' **'Kamen Riders:' Kabuto, W, Drive/Mach, & Ryugen *Mitsuzane's flashbacks are taken from episodes 35, 36, 38, 43, 46, and 47 of Kamen Rider Gaim. *Mitsuzane learned that Kaito Kumon became an Over Lord Inves for the first time as seen in his nightmare. *This chapter's title shares with an episode of the same name of the 40th Super Sentai installment, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Mitsuzane's hallucination of Lord Baron, followed by unable to transform due to his traumatic flashbacks is similar to Samus' PTSD taking effect at the mere sight of Ridley in Metroid: Other M. **This is also reveals the fact that Kaito Kumon held a personal vendetta against the Yggdrasil Corporation for his misfortunes; as such the Kureshima family are key figureheads of said company; not only just Takatora, but Mitsuzane also played in this part after his betrayal towards his Beat Rider friends. *The featured Kamen Riders in this chapter have some type of relationship with certain individuals close to them, much like Samus with the baby Metroid and Adam Malkovich. **Kabuto: Tendou's siblings are Hiyori Kusakabe and Jyuka Tendou - biological and adoptive sisters respectively. **W: Shotaro Hidari and Philip are partners, and are referred as a two-in-one detective. **Ryugen: Aside from his brother Takatora, Mitsuzane's only closest friends are Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa, both ascended into becoming Over Lords in the end. **Drive: Shinnosuke Tomari is married to Kiriko Shijima. *The chapter's title is quoted entirely at least three times. Samus (by referencing Takatora) and Team Gaim members express their importance to Mitsuzane and they don't want to lose him; Mitsuzane throws the quote back during the confrontation with Kamen Rider Necrom by saying he too has something he doesn't want to lose - not only Takatora, but Samus herself. *The acoustic version of song "Cyclone Effect" is played during the dialogue between Samus and Mitsuzane. *As of this chapter, the Kamen Riders joining with Samus from which of their respective series has Riku Sanjo as the writer; although Fourze is mainly written by Kazuki Nakashima. *The way Mitsuzane shouted at his own brother is similar to Go towards Banno after becoming Gold Drive. *Samus mentions that "her world will be destroyed sooner or later" in her dialogue with Mitsuzane foreshadows the chapter that follows the next one, where Tsukasa Kadoya begins his infiltration into her world, where he enacts his genocide mission against the Galactic Federation with the assistance of Alain/Necrom and Kaito/Diend. Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations